Zombies (Mode)
The Zombies Mode (originally known as Nazi Zombies) originated in Call of Duty: World at War and was carried on to Call of Duty: Black Ops and then Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Survival Mode Maps Nacht Der Untoten Nacht Der Untoten which is German for "Night of the Undead" is the first map of the Zombies Survivial Mode. This map was located at a German airfield and only had three unlockable rooms and had no Perk-A-Colas or power. This map was at first unlocked by completing the Call of Duty World at War campaign but was then changed to automatically unlock on the game. This map was remastered in the Call of Duty Black Ops Hardened/Prestige Edition and was then released for everyone in the Call of Duty Black Ops Rezurrection DLC. On September 27, 2011, the Perk-a-Cola, Mule Kick, was added to this map on the far left of the map but to the right of the window at the front. This map has a musical easter egg by knifing a radio to the right of the box and a new musical easter egg was added to the map when re-mastered when a new song would unlock if all barrels on the map were blown up. Verrückt Verrückt which is German for "Insane" is the second map for the Zombies Survival Mode. This map was located at a German asylum and based off of the Call of Duty World at War Multiplayer Map "Airfield" This map introduced Perk-a-Colas, power, teady bears, and electic barriers to the Zombies Survival Mode. Verrückt was the largest map at the time and is the only Zombies Survival Map to split the characters into two groups of two at the beginning. This map was included in the Call of Duty World at War Map Pack 1 as well as re-mastered for Call of Duty Black Ops that you could either get through the Hardened/Presitge Edition of the game or the Rezurrection DLC of the game. On September 27, 2011 the Perk-a Cola, Mule Kick, was added to the map which is located across from the Thompson and beneath that staircase. This map has a musical easter egg where when you hold down the action button on the far right toilet outside of the power room, a song will play. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa which is Japanese for the Swamp of Death is the third map for the Zombies Survival Mode. This map is located at a swamp. Shi No Numa is a different map from past maps in how you can head off to four differnet locations where one of the four Perk-a-Colas will randomly appear in each location. Shi No Numa began to introduce small easter eggs such as the radios in the starting room and the new wonder weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2. A musical easter egg appears on this map as it has on the other maps that is activated by turning on a telephone in the Comm Room of this map and doing so unlocks a secret trophy entitled "Dead Air". Shi No Numa was included in the Call of Duty World at War Map Pack 2 as well as re-mastered for the Call of Duty Black Ops Hardened/Prestige Edition or the Rezurrection DLC. On September 27, 2011 the Perk-a-Cola, Mule Kick, was added to this map which is located in the starting room to the left of the Gewehr 43. Der Riese Kino Der Toten "Five" Dead Ops Arcade Ascension Call of the Dead Shangri-La Moon Nuketown Zombies